TMNT 2018 BoyGirlfriend Scenarios
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: This is a TMNT 2018 Boyfriend Scenario Book and it involves Raph, Donnie, Leo, Mikey and April(I actually like this one, she is badass). The requests are open, the rules are inside and I hope you enjoy! (Please note, that I have this on Quotev, under my username The Advisor)
1. The Rules

So, I think I am the first person to do boyfriend scenarios of the new TMNT, I'm pretty certain. This is gonna contain, Raph, Donnie, Leo, Mikey and April (As you have to admit that this new one is badass.) I think I have got their personalities down, if not then I apologise. But any hateful comments will be deleted, and the person who typed them blocked from seeing this story, to prevent any more. So if you don't like this, then turn back now. There. You can't say I didn't give you an option. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and please note that I won't do the following, in case anyone requests them

Mating season

When you break up

When he hits you

When you argue

You are raped/ nearly raped( I know, this will most likely not be mentioned, but I'm just eliminating any possible options, ok?)

You are killed( Two words. Not. Happening)

How he reacts to your death (Seriously, if someone actually requests this after the previous rule, I'm afraid I will have to question your intelligence.)

Edit: You are kidnapped

You meet Splinter, but after that, no one request anymore Splinter requests? Please?

I think that is all, but more will most likely be added to the rules as I go on. Oh! I forgot to mention, I accept requests after I do the 'How You Meet' scenario, alright?

With that over with, I hope you enjoy reading this!


	2. How You Meet

**Keys:**

 **(Y/N) - Your Name**

 **(L/N) - Last Name**

 **(H/C) - Hair Colour**

 **(F/C) - Favourite Colour**

 **(S/F/C) - Second Favourite Colour**

 **(D/O/B) - Date Of Birth**

Raphael

You panted as you ran down the street, dodging and swerving around people as you held a green container.

"Sorry! Please excuse me- CRASH- I'M SO SORRY!" you repeated, but you didn't stop as you ran from the two men, who you still weren't sure of what they wanted.

Soon, you ended up in an alley way, where you revealed your true form as a Butterfly Mutant. Your wings were (F/C) and you had (S/F/C) antennae (Your wings can look however you want them to, ok?).

As you looked at the men chasing you, they changed as well, also revealing themselves to be mutants. You crouched, you wings flared out before you heard a whoop, then a turtle mutant, wearing a red mask and wielding two tonfa, landed in front of you.

"Hey! Leave the Butterfly Girl alone!" He ordered. You spluttered, slightly insulted "Butterfly Girl?!"

The two mutants that had been chasing you, looked at each other and nodded. Then they attacked the turtle that fancied himself to be a hero. The turtle ran around screaming, and you muttered " This is who is suppose to defend me?" In disbelief.

Then you shouted "Hey, idiots!" And they looked up, but at that point you had flew up into the air, and waved down tauntingly at them. "You want me?!" You shouted, then you curled your pointer finger towards yourself "Come get me!" You challenged, then you quickly added "Oh, and by the way, Muscles," you pointed at the turtle "My name is Y/N L/N!" Just before you got out of hearing distance, he shouted up "My name is Raph!" As he watched you go in awe.

Don

You sat on the bench quietly, as you read the story that the teacher in your R.E lesson had assigned you, along with a partner. Your partner was April O Neil, however she appeared to have stood you up after not arriving at the agreed time. But you weren't going to let that stop you.

Even if O Neil didn't happen to want a good grade, you did, and you were not going to let her absence stop you from getting it.

Finally, you had gotten to the end of the chapter, and after you stood up, you stretched.

As you turned to leave, you leapt backwards and screamed as a turtle wearing fantastic technology crash down in front of you. You took a slow step backwards before you turned and sprinted away.

You weren't exactly sure what was going on, but you didn't like it, you thought before something wrapped around your ankle, and you came crashing to the ground.

A minute later that turtle creature strolled up to stand in front of you, but you backed as you stared wide eyed at it.

"Sorry, miss, but I can't have you running around New York screaming about a giant turtle" the... mutant told you.

You looked up as you inspected him. He had an purple banadana, and gadgets all over him.

"Soo.. If I promise not to tell, will you let me go?" You asked him hopefully and he nods, allowing you to stand up. "My name is Y/N L/N" you tell him then you ask "What is your name?"

He replied "My name is Donatello, though you can call me Don"

Nodding, you stared down at your watch. "Crap! I'm gonna get so grounded!" You exclaimed as you began to run home, but you shouted over your shoulder "See you another time, Don!"

Leo

You strode down the street but you jumped backwards with a shout of alarm as a giant paper monster burst out of the building and ran past, you diving to the side not to get crushed by it. Sitting up, you watched as it was followed by a giant turtle that wielded one sword and donned a blue mask.

"Uhh,excuse me?" You asked politely, but a faint smile tugs at your lips as he jumps into the air with a shriek. "I believe the creature you are looking for" you pointed left "went that way".

As he recovered, he followed the way in which tour arm pointed, before he told you " Thanks, babe!" As he smiled flirtatiously at you.

Scoffing, you turned on your heel. "Yeah yeah, whatever" you said as you moved away. "Wait!" He shouted after you "What is your name?!" He pleaded, and you glanced over your shoulder with a playful smirk "You can call me Y/N, handsome. What's your name?" You asked as you blew a kiss in his direction, watching in satisfaction as he blushed( as much as a turtle can) and he spluttered out "L-Leonardo. You c-can call me L-Leo though" .

Looking him over, you nodded. Then you told him "See you around, handsome!" As you ran around the corner and you had disappeared from sight by the time Leo rounded the corner as he chased after you, but you were no where in sight.

However, you looked down at him from above and declared "You and I will meet again, Leo" just before you disappeared into thin air.

Mikey

Your name was Y/N L/N. Generally, you were a happy and bubbly girl, and could be found at the skating park.

You whooped as you did a loop in the air with your skateboard, but then screamed as you fell off and came crashing down. It was late at night and you highly doubted that anyone would be around to save you, but you were taken by surprise as a male voice shouted "I got you!" And when you looked up, you saw a cute looking turtle in an orange mask, holding you. You looked up at him and asked "Excuse me, but can you put me down please?"

"Oh! Sorry, Dudette!" The turtle apologised as he smiled sheepishly at you. "Soo, I'm Y/N. What's your name?" I asked him, and he beamed and responded "My name is Michelangelo! But my friends call me Mikey!" He told you and you bit back the instinct to respond by saying 'You have friends?!' as you knew that that would be more than a bit rude.

"So, why are you here Michelangelo?" You asked him and he said "Well, I usually come here at night-" you cut him off "Wait, wait, wait! Did you just say night?" You looked around around, and saw for the first time, that yes, it was night time.

You jumped to your feet from where you had been sitting, and just before you ran back towards your home you said "I'll most likely see you another time, Michelangelo, bye for now!" And with that you bolted towards your home and you heard him call to you "See you later, Y/N! And you can call me Mikey!"

April O Neil

You panted as you ran full pelt towards your school, knowing that if you arrived late again, then they would finally have to call your parents, and that was something you couldn't allow.

Your parents, if they found out, would go apeshit on you. You would be grounded for a week and have your phone taken away from you.

As you ran towards the school, you saw you were about to collide with a girl so- you called "Watch out, watch out, WATCH OUT!" you wailed and you both collided just as she looked up, and as such, she failed to get out of the way in time.

You sat up and apologised "Fuck, I'm sorry. Its just, I'm running late and this time they will call my parents" you explained to the black (before anyone accuses me of being racist, I'm not. I believe in treating everyone the same, unless they do something to piss me off) female with black hair and brown eyes.

She smiles and answers "Don't worry. I understand, and I think I will accompany you to the office to explain what has happened. Come on, oh, and by the way, my name is April O Neil" she told you as she pulled you up and you both headed towards the office.

 **So that is the first official chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments, and remember, I also take requests of scenarios you want to see.** **The ones that I won't allow are on the Rules chapter, so please go and check that out before you request any**


	3. You Meet Again

**As you can guess by the chapter title, in this chapter you will meet the turtles and April again. Without further ado, let's get to it.**

Raph

You sighed as you stared out towards the city. It had been a week since you had been chased by those mutants, and you were certain that by now, they had given up.

They had chased you for 3 days straight, 3 nightmarish days of having to constantly be on alert because one simple mistake could have lead to your capture, and your previous saviour wouldn't have been there the next time. And after those 3 days, you spent the next four on your guard anyways, because they could just be waiting for your guard to come down. Yes, you were paranoid, but you had a good reason to be so paranoid

As you recalled the events of the last week, you jumped slightly when you heard a voice behind you "Hello, Butterfly Girl" the male voice that you recognised as your rescuer spoke and as you turned around you snapped "My name is Y/N. NOT Butterfly Girl. Your name is Raph, isn't it?" You asked him.

He nodded and smiled, revealing a single fang that poked out of his mouth. "Yeah, it is" he said then he asked you "Why were those mutants chasing you?"

You considered the question for a few minutes before you lowered yourself to the ground and patted the space next to you, as an indication for Raph to join you in sitting down, which he did.

"Well," you began "It is a long story. But it started about a year ago. At that time I was still a normal human that had no clue of mutants, but then I was kidnapped by the Foot, who wanted me for something I still don't know, as they never got around to telling me..."

And for hours you sat with him, telling him your story. However soon, you glanced at your watch, and stood up, him following suit.

"I have to go now. But here, you can text and call me whenever you want now" you told him as you handed him your phone number, then with a little wave, you flapped your wings, and shot up into the air, setting off aiming for home.

Don

You sighed as you once again sat on the same bench as yesterday, and you had once again been stood up by O Neil. Finally, you had enough and you sighed again as you stood up.

A while later you walked down the street carrying your book bag, when your eyes widened in shock. There, in front of you, was the turtle (he said his name was Don, didn't he?) from the other day.

"Excuse me?" You asked politely. He jumped and turned around, and he looked relieved when he realised that it was only you.

Then he frowned "Did you really have to startle me?" Don complained. You retorted "Well, I'm sorry you had your back towards me. Anyway, I don't suppose you can tell me what you are doing, can you?" You asked curiously, but your face fell when he shook his head. "No, I can't" he answered, then he asked you "Why are you out so late anyway?"

You replied "Well, I was suppose to be studying with April O Neil, but this is the second time that she has stood me up" you told him, your face twisted in irritation. Don hummed a bit, then he asked "What subject exactly are you looking at?" He asked as his gaze fell on your book bag.

"Well, I'm MEANT to be working on a project with April O Neil, but clearly, she has better things to do" you said then you continued "But I'm reading about (random R.E story (sorry, I do like R.E, but I haven't done it in nearly two years, so I don't remember much))"

Don paused as he considered something. Then he told you " Tomorrow night, please can you meet me at the same park where we met, and I will help you" he tells you and you smiled nodding before you tell him "I'll be there! Thanks Don!" Then you bounded off towards your home.

Leo

You appeared in a empty park that you frequently occupied, as it was a fun way to pass the time. You started to walk to your favourite spot, the lake which held a goose you knew since she was a baby goose, her name was Grace(No you don't have a pet goose, that would be awesome though, you just know a very friendly one)

Sitting at the edge, the goose swam up to you, and as you smiled warmly at her, you reached out to stroke her head, then she hopped out of the water and settled next to you, nestling into you.

You yelped as a voice said from behind you "Hey babe!" And you twisted around to see the turtle from last night, Leo you thought his name was.

"Oh hello" you told him, then you added "Come and sit down" you patted the ground next to you and he lowered himself into a seating position next to you.

He looked uncertain about something, until you asked "What's on your mind?"

He swallowed a bit, looking nervous (which you sensed was really unusual for him) then he began to speak "I was stood behind you as you interacted with the goose for three minutes before I spoke, so as geese are normally really aggressive, how was this one so calm?" He asked you, and you smiled before you began to explain.

" A year ago, I was walking along the lake, when I came across a injured baby goose, and its mother was nowhere in sight. I wait half an hour just to be sure that it was truly alone, and after that came and went, I picked it up and took it home with me. I nursed her back to full health, and then released her a month after she healed. The issue was however, that I had grown attached to her, and her attached to me. So when I went to leave after taking her back to where I found her, she went to follow me. After that, I visited everyday, as it was the only way that she would stay here. I named her Grace" you finished then looked at the time on your phone.

"Crap! I gotta go, but before I do, here. This is my phone number so you can call and text me. See you later!" You rushed out, then you pecked him on the cheek, taking advantage of his shock to sprint off. After ten seconds he snapped out of it and followed you, but by that time you had already disappeared.

"Dammit!" He shouted in frustration, throwing his arms up "How DOES she do that?!"

Mikey

You stood on the edge of the ramp, then pushed off, gliding towards the other side. You did that for half an hour before you stopped and immediately heard clapping.

You looked up and around startled, but relaxed as you saw that it was only the turtle from two days ago, Mikey, the one that had saved you from getting a broken leg. You smiled at him then made your way down, soon standing in front of him.

"Hey, Mikey!" You said happily "How have you been?" He smiled back at you and answered "I've been fine. You?'

You giggled and replied " I've been fine. Hey, I was just about to get pizza, do you want to come?" You were lying about you just about to get pizza, and you were instead using it as an excuse to spend time with Mikey.

A while later, you were both sat on a rooftop as you chatted. Then Mikey's phone beeped, and he pulled it out, looking at it. Then he sighed and looked up "Sorry dudette, but duty calls. My brothers need me. But as a way to contact me, here" he scribbled on a piece of paper then handed it to you. "This is my phone number, so anytime you want to contact me or you are in an emergency and need me to help, just call or text, ok?" He said then smiled at you "I'll see you later, Y/N. Bye for now" and ran off. You whispered "Bye Mikey. See you later. (I thought for this scenario I would have Mikey give you his number, instead of it being the other way round"

April

Riiinnnggg! Riiinnnggg!

As the bell went twice, the teacher dismissed you and you began to pack up. As you exited the classroom, you crashed into the girl, April, from the previous morning. Quickly, you said teasingly "You know, we have got to stop bumping into each other like this"

April laughed and said "Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'll say we were falling for each other more every time we meet!"

You nodded and smiled at her before you asked "So, what lesson do you have now?" And she answered "I have maths now. Which I am terrible at"

You jumped at this opportunity, and asked her "I could tutor you, sometime, if you want that is?" You offered and she beamed at you "Sure! Here's my number, call me later and we can arrange a time and date. Talk to you later!" And then she rushed off.

You watched her go before you hurried to your next class, smiling like an idiot.


	4. Autocorrect

Raph

Raph: Should we have a movie night tonight?

Reader: Can't. I'm painting my bedroom.,

Raph: Oh, what color?

Reader: Effervescent shitstain

Raph: I see. And what color is that exactly?

Reader: Haha, European Sunrise. Want to come over and help me?

Don

Reader: Hey Don. I have a question for you

Don: What is it..?

Reader: How do I set the oven to 410? I'm trying to get the oven ready to cook someone, as I'm not very good at that.

Don: You're WHAT!? And I should hope you aren't good at that!

Reader: Fuck. I meant someTHING. I'm not a savage.

Don: I hope so, otherwise I would be questioning my choice in friends

Reader:... Shut up Don

Don: Lol XD

Leo

Reader: Hey handsome. How are you doing?

Leo: I'm good. Haven't heard from you in a while. How are you doing?

Reader: I'm good too. Making sure you're wet.

Leo: Nope, I'm dry right now. What kind of question is that?

Reader: Sorry. Making sure you're okay, not wet.

Leo: Lol, alright. Hey, wanna meet up later?

Reader: Sure! How about in two hours in the normal place

Mikey

Reader: Mikey guess what!

Mikey: what is it Y/N?

Reader: I just brought a new penis today! :)

Mikey:...

Reader: Hello? Mikey?

Mikey:...

Reader: Mike, what's wrong? Was it something I said?

Mikey:... in a way yes, kinda. Look at your other text, please dudette

Reader: what do you mean Mikey?

Reader: OMG! I meant PC!

Mikey: good because you had me worried for a second, dudette

April

Reader: U going to be at the study session 2nite?

April: As long as I do my landlady

Reader: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Reader: So I take it you won't be there? XD

April: XD Laundry. My land'lady' is a fifty year old man from Poland called Patryk.

Reader: Lol, alright then. I will see you there


End file.
